timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Debbie Duck
'Debbie Duck ' (大高とダッキーソング, romanized as Ōtaka to Dakkīsongu) is a season 1 episode of Mega Man in Robot Masters High, aired in Japan on December 17, 1998 and in the US on June 20, 2000. Plot Captain Otaka has recently been playing a British children's song called "Debbie Duck", and Mega Man is getting annoyed by it. She plays her CD constantly and brings her portable radio with her everywhere she goes, and when she's not listening to it she's humming it and playing with its merchandise. At one point, Mega Man recorded Captain Otaka as having played the song a whopping 60 times in a single week! Unfortunately, neither his friends seem to find it as being too much, annoying him even more. Captain Otaka then surprises Mega Man with two tickets to "Debbie Duck Live". Which he has to attend against his will. Mega Man is embarrassed to be there and wears a disguise under the alias "Rocky" to avoid being seen. He then finds Airman enjoying the show, much to his horror. Mega Man has a nightmare where all of his friends are singing "Debbie Duck" and swimming with Debbie, and he desperately tries to find a way out of the lake. One night while Mega Man is doing his homework, Captain Otaka plays the song yet again and at full volume. Mega Man was so frustrated, that he threatens to wreck the "Debbie Duck" CD, prompting Captain Otaka to tell his friends, who are going to the school dance. Captain Otaka sends Mega Man to his room as a punishment for threatening to smash her CD and he got banned from watching TV until he finally got a break. But then, a little later, Captain Otaka has a panic attack and flips out when she discovers that her CD is missing. The next afternoon, Mega Man goes on a rowboat with Airman and Clashman at the Dondaro River while Captain Otaka is out on a picnic. Mega Man discusses the "Debbie Duck" CD incident with his two friends, and says he doesn't have the CD, but Clashman doesn't believe him. Airman claims that robot squids took it to their hidden grotto beneath the sea. Mega Man imagines robot squids at the bottom of the river to whether or not they have the CD, and sing the "Debbie Duck" song. Later that week, Bass is asked to look after Mega Man, Captain Otaka, and Clashman while everyone else goes to the school dance, and all the while Captain Otaka spies on Mega Man, trying to catch him with the CD even accidentally mistaking a computer game that Mega Man borrowed from Woodman for her CD. She goes so far as to destroy Mega Man's room in an attempt to find it. Mega Man loses his patience, forcing Bass to improvise. He ties tape down in the den and forces the two to opposite sides of the room. When Mega Man tries to retrieve his jacket from Captain Otaka's side, she says her CD is in the jacket and she tries to take it, and end up arguing over. After Mega Man calls Captain Otaka's CD "Duck Goes Quack", Captain Otaka retaliates by saying that "Duck Goes Quack" was a song from a little kids' PlayStation game. At the school dance, Airman puts on the music for his friends, only to discover that he accidentally took Debbie Duck! He calls the house and reveals that he took the CD by accident, not Mega Man. Captain Otaka stops fighting and takes off the tape, but Mega Man is furious that the CD was found the whole time! That night, he gives the CD back to her, saying how it's okay to listen to her song, not to the point that it annoys everyone. Captain Otaka realizes that, and she doesn't want to listen to it anymore, much to Mega Man's surprise. Instead, she watches a Debbie Duck tape Snakeman gave her! Mega Man then realizes that he spoke too soon. He runs off in frustration once again. Trivia *When Mega Man calls Captain Otaka's CD "Duck Goes Quack", Captain Otaka replies by referencing the PlayStation video game Play with the Teletubbies. *The entire episode is similar to the Arthur episode "Play it Again, D.W.".